The Odds
by THORina2245
Summary: What happens when the pack have a meet at Derek's and Boyd finds a mysterious video on Stiles' phone...courtesy of playing 'what are the odds' OC/Derek One shot


A/N

So this is just something that was on my laptop and yeah…

OH the game 'what are the odds of…' is a game me and my brother play, basically one will ask the question, for example 'what are the odds of you putting shoe polish on dad's face when he's asleep?' and because you really don't wanna do that cause you'll get in absolute shit, you'd say a really high number like 1000 (this is normally the highest we go) You count to three and both say a number that is in the range from 0 to the number you said ( 1000 ), and if they are within ten numbers difference then you have to do it….

Enjoy xxx

—-

The whole pack were at Derek's loft, a pack meeting of sorts taking place as food and drinks were shared. Stiles had set up his phone to the TV they forced Derek to get as he played videos that he had taken and pictures he had saved. Everyone was sat around the TV eating and waiting for Scott and Lila to come back with a pile of movies.

"Wait…whats this?" Boyd asked as he flipped through Stiles' phone, a few seconds later he brought the video up on the screen where Lila came into View.

Lila sat on one of the couches in Derek's loft, an old book in her hand as she sat cross legged, another pair of feet crosses at the ankles in front of her.

"Hey, dude…" Stiles voice whispered through the phone as one of the crossed ankles nudged Lila's crossed legs, "what are the odds of you going over there and kissing Derek."

At this the whole pack came in closer to the screen, gaping as Derek ran over to Boyd, "turn it off!"

Erica and Lydia looked at each other before shouting, "HOLD HIM DOWN!"

Boyd pressed pause and without question the whole pack including the humans, Allison, Lydia, Danny and Stiles sat on Derek as the wolves held him down. Derek growled and shouted but to no avail.

"I thought I told you to delete that Stiles!" Derek grunted, obviously pissed.

Finally Scott and Lila came in with a bag of dvd's, Scott's expression bewildered as his gaze found the pack, all the wolves, Malia, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson and the only fox Kira, holding down Derek as the humans sat on him.

"Umm…"

"Just press play on Stiles' phone!" Boyd shouted. Lila ran forward with a chuckle as she pressed play before frowning as she saw her self on the screen, she quickly tried to get rid of the video until the entire pack got Scott to hold her back, no match for a werewolf, Lila relented.

Video Lila looked up with a deadpan expression as she eyed the camera, "what the fuck Stiles."

Stiles bit back a laugh, "I'm referring to the game we played the other day…"

"Oh…um," Lila re-ajusted her glasses, her auburn hair tied up in a messy bun as her full fringe came above the frame of her spectacles resting upon her button nose. Full, plump, bow lips pouting as she squinted her almond shaped brown eyes in thought, "I dunno…a thousand?" She whispered back, shuffling her slim figure into a more comfortable position upon the couch.

Stiles smirked evilly, "ready? Three, Two, one…"

At the same time, Stiles and Lila both whispered, "ten."

The whole pack gaped in shock while a few chocked on laughs.

Stiles was heard in the video cheering quietly as Lila's face contorted into one of horror, "What the fuck!" She whispered sharply.

Video Stiles was heard chocking on laughter before he whispered, "it has to be on the lips and at least ten seconds."

"What! No way! Derek would kill me…literally!" She whispered back, putting the book down and shuffling up as she threw her hands around.

"Or…I get to drive your Harley for a week."

Lila's mouth dropped open, "you better be recording this."

The camera turned around to face him as he whispered, " this is the evil Stiles Stilinski and the result of which when you play 'what are the odds of', with me…as you can see," Stiles flips the phone around at Lila who was now standing up and shooting glares at the phone, "Lila here lost, and unless she wants to lose the Harley for a week, she has to kiss Derek over there for ten seconds."

Lila made a whimpering sound of sorts as she reached Derek, the pack laughed as they watched Lila looking back at the camera with a begging expression, only for the camera to shake side to side…'no'.

Lila rubbed her forehead before quickly leaning down and pressing her lips against Derek's.

The pack simultaneously gasped, half expecting her not to do it.

Derek's eyes shot open immediately, and after two seconds, he threw Lila down onto the couch as he somehow managed to roll onto her, putting a forearm along her chest to keep her down, "the hell are you doing!" Derek said, a scandalous tone expressing his words.

The pack watched on in shock, a few laughing but being hushed as the video carried on.

"Eight more seconds…" Lila grunted as she hauled Derek down to her lips again, he flailed slightly and heard laughter in the background.

The pack were all laughing now, shocked but willing themselves to keep quiet to be able to hear what happens next.

He tried not to hurt her as they rolled off the couch and onto the floor, Lila once again on top of him, five seconds had passed.

Derek pushed her away and sat up, forcing Lila to be sat on his lap, "would you stop a minute?" he said, clearly embarrassed as he hadn't brushed his teeth yet.

"three more seconds." she said before fully lunging herself back on him, pushing him to the floor causing his arms to flail as they disappeared from the camera's view behind the table.

Stiles' laughter increased, surprised Derek hadn't put up more of a fight.

Three seconds passed and the next thing the camera sees is Lila shooting up in a sitting position with her arms above her head in victory, "HA! No one can take my baby away!"

Everyone up-roared in laughter as Lila and Derek looked mildly embarrassed.

Video Stiles cheered but was cut off when Derek sat up, face to face with Lila as she remained on his lap, both Stiles and Lila screamed "RUN!" before the camera was dropped and all that was heard was a scuffle and more shouting and screaming.

After a few moments the camera is picked up at a bad angle of Derek's face, "i-is this on record?" he turns it around, "huh…well, to finish off Stiles' documentary…" He comes to his room where Stiles is hung upside down as a part of his clothing is caught on a clothes hook where as Lila is upside down on one of Derek's work up bar things…much higher than a chin up bar. A skilful knot of rope keeping her feet tied to the pole.

Lila squirmed, her hands tied above her head as they just touched the ground, "Derek you ass! Get me down, my glasses are coming off!"

The pack quietened down in shock, laughing at their pack mates states but slightly worried about what Derek had done to them.

Derek stood next to her before sitting down, his face level with hers as he aimed the camera so that they were both in view, "I thought it was supposed to be a proper kiss?"

He said with a slightly seductive tone, the whole pack dropping their mouths open as they watched Derek heatedly kiss her…much deeper than what she had been initiating before. Stiles was heard urging in the background.

The video ended, silence breaking throughout the loft as everyone loosened their grip on Derek and Lila.

"DEREK STARTED IT!" Lila screamed before running into the kitchen.

"BULLSHIT! That whole video says differently LILA!" Derek shouted after her.

"No it doesn't…you definitely started it." Lydia smirked, Erica nodding behind her. Derek stared, gob smacked before huffing and storming into the kitchen.

"Well at least we don't have to sneak around any more." They heard him say before the obvious sounds of making out were heard, the majority of the boys shivered in disgust while Boyd and the girls smirked, quickly putting on the movie to drown out the sound.

—

A/N

Be a doll and review?


End file.
